This invention relates to usage rights associated with computer software applications. Computer software applications often exist in two or more versions that can perform different sets of functions. It is common for computer software application vendors or manufacturers to offer to users a version of the application with a reduced set of functions and a version with a full set of functions. The version of the computer software application with a reduced set of functions is typically offered for free or at a low cost to the users, while the version with a full set of functions is generally more expensive. One example of a computer software application that is offered in several versions is the Acrobat® application, manufactured by Adobe Systems Inc. of San Jose, Calif. One version of the application, Acrobat® Reader®, has a reduced set of functions, allowing users to view and print platform independent PDF (Portable Document Format) formatted documents. Another version of the application, Acrobat® 5.0, has a full set of functions and additionally allows users to convert various document formats into PDF documents, add bookmarks, set security options, generate miniature PDF previews, comment on and approve PDF documents using digital signatures, add highlights, underlines and notes to PDF documents, and so on.
The existence of more than one version of a computer software application is beneficial to users since any user can determine whether he or she is willing to pay the cost for the version of the computer software application with a full set of functions, or if the version with a reduced set of functions is sufficient for his or her needs. Furthermore, by making available a reduced functionality version of the computer software application, such as Acrobat Reader, for free or at a very low cost, the content format used by the application—in this case PDF documents—can be propagated as a standard. In other words, many users would refrain from buying a full functionality version of the software, such as Acrobat 5.0, in order to create PDF files if the only users that could view the files were people that also had to buy Acrobat 5.0. With a free, limited functionality version, the use of PDF document has been extended to the Internet, because authors of PDF documents can rely on that an Acrobat Reader can be obtained by any user with Internet access. Many similar examples exist for different types of computer software applications and content formats. However, there are also a number of disadvantages and inconveniences associated with such a system.
A user can receive a file containing electronic data from a content provider, either on some type of tangible storage medium, such as a compact disc or a diskette, or through downloading the file over a network, such as the Internet. If the user only has installed the version of the computer software application with a reduced set of functions installed on his or her computer, the user can only perform a limited set of operations. However, if the user also wishes to perform an operation on the content of the file and this operation is not in the reduced set of enabled functions, then the user must purchase or in some other way acquire a version of the application with the full set of functionality. In some cases, the content provider may request that the user performs certain operations. In such a case users are typically unwilling to get the more expensive version of the application, in particular if the file or operation will only be used a single time only or very infrequently.
Content providers experience a different set of problems due to the existence of several versions of an application. The content provider cannot be sure that all the users will have the computer software application with the full set of functions installed on their computers. Consequently, the content provider must choose between making available a basic version of the content, which only uses the functions that are offered only in the version of the computer software application with a reduced set of functions, or making available an advanced version of the content, which can use any functionality in the computer software application with a full set of functions. In the first scenario, a content provider can reach all users, but can only rely on functions in the reduced set of functions. In the second scenario, the content provider can only reach a much more limited set of users, but rely on any functions in the full set of functions. Alternatively, the content provider can distribute the version of the computer software application with the full set of functions for free to the users, but this will typically be very costly for the content provider and is therefore often not a very attractive approach from the content provider's point of view.
Furthermore, computer software application manufacturers must develop multiple types of applications that meet the needs of different types of users and different workflows in which the products are used. Developing and manufacturing many versions of the same product is costly for the application developer and producer.